The Villain I Appear to Be
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Emerald only smiled to survive. But around Sora she smiled, because she was happy. One-shot.


The Villain I Appear to Be

Emerald was waiting in front of a club. It wasn't some alcoholic dance club like junior ran, it was classy. With seats, nice lighting and classy lounge music. It was a place rich people went to talk quietly and dance quietly. Emerald was surprised she was hired as a lounge singer. Sure she wasn't bad but she didn't think she was good enough to get hired. But Cinder needed her to be connected to one of the wealthiest establishments in Vale. Not to mention her current her assignment tonight, now if the idiots would just get there.

"Hey Em!" Speaking of the devil.

Emerald put on her fake smile, pretended to be a normal girl, who went to school, and made friends, "Hey guys thanks for coming."

It was Ruby and her friends, Emerald couldn't stand them, but they didn't need to know that, "We wouldn't miss your first act," Ruby said excitedly.

"I just hope I don't make a fool of myself on stage," Emerald said, trying to sound nervous. She wasn't, she spent her life acting to survive, being on stage would be a piece of cake.

"I hope so too," Yang smirked, "Cause I saw Sora on the way here."

"He's coming?" Emerald said half in excitement, half in fear. One of her jobs at Beacon was to get close to Sora. To act like she had a crush on him.

"Yep," Yang teased, "Who knows, maybe if you do a good job, he might ask you out."

"You think so," Emerald said sounding excited, but then composed herself twirling her hair around her finger, "I mean, if wants to I guess it would be okay."

It caused the girls to giggle, "Well we'll go get to our seats. Break a leg."

"See ya," Emerald said as they went inside, then she frowned. How could they be so happy all the time?"

"Hey Emerald," Emerald looked to see Sora approaching. Emerald gave her best smile.

"Hey Sora, glad you could make it."

"Well, I wanted to support you," Sora said with a smile, "I know you're going to do great."

Emerald let out a small laugh, "You haven't even heard me sing yet."

"You're someone who dedicates herself to whatever they put their mind to," Sora said, "I know you'll be great."

"How about you listen first, then tell me how great I am?" Emerald said gesturing towards the door.

"Okay," Sora nodded before going in, "Do your best."

Once he was inside, Emerald let out a sigh, not in exhaustion like with Ruby and her friends. With the other students, Emerald had to force a smile and act happy. But she didn't have to pretend to be happy around Sora, she even…

Emerald needed to focus she had a job to do.

The people at their tables were talking, idle chatter. Then the lights dimmed, signaling that the next act was about to start. The curtains parted, to reveal Emerald. In a long, low cut evening dress. She was holding the microphone as the band began to play. Emerald began to sing slowly, sensually.

 _Sometimes when I_

 _Wanna run away and hide_

 _When there's no one on my side_

 _And all my pride had disappeared_

Emerald began to walk down the steps onto the dance floor.

 _I take it off my mind_

 _And leave it all behind_

 _Nothin' left to do but_

 _Try to take the leap and follow through_

 _And that's exactly what I'll do_

Emerald decided she would try to have fun with it. She began to move her body to the tempo that was picking up pace, and she gave another smile.

 _I know to you I don't seem very strong_

 _But I assure you before you can find me I'm gone_

 _So come on and catch me you've still got a chance..._

Then she looked towards Sora. She walked over to him smiling. She leaned over the table as their eyes locked. Sora gave her a more shy smile.

 _But not for long_

 _I'll be rollin' place to place_

 _Won't stop till I win the race_

 _Although I may have crossed the line_

 _No time to waste on you_

 _I don't plan on slowing_

 _Down, no I'll keep on going_

 _Even if you think I'm in the wrong_

She gently tapped his nose playfully with a wink. Before going back onto the dance floor.

 _Just know that_

 _Although I may not think everything through_

 _I don't take back what I say or regret what I do_

 _I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan_

 _But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause_

Emerald couldn't help but ham up her performance a little. Swaying her hips, running her free hand through her hair. Trying to actually be a decent type of performer and not just a crook

 _I know that's what I'm here for_

 _I don't wanna wait around anymore_

 _Even if you can't see_

 _The good inside me_

 _I don't have the time to tell you_

 _Why I do the things that I do_

 _Just please hold on and soon you'll see_

 _That I'm not the villain I appear to be_

She shot Sora a look and made a fake gun with her finger, she pointed at him with another wink.

 _Movin' along, no I won't settle down_

 _Until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town_

 _So you can keep on a runnin' around and around_

 _But you will never quite catch up to me!_

Emerald began walking back on stage, it was time for the finale.

 _And I know you think I'm crazy_

 _But I hope that maybe_

 _Now you'll see why_

 _I had to try!_

As Emerald sang her last note, the curtain closed.

Emerald went to the dressing room, right when she was about to enter. She heard someone approach. She looked to see it was Sora.

"You were amazing," he said.

Emerald already knew that, but his compliment, actually made her feel flattered.

"Thanks," she said, "I think I tried to hard on the last part though."

"No, you were great," Sora assured, "I bet you'll…" Sora wavered a little. Emerald quickly reached out and steadied him.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just felt tired all of a sudden," Sora said.

Emerald frowned, "You must be getting sick, come on, I'll call you a cab," as Emerald helped Sora out of the club, she recalled her current job.

 _"During the performance slip this into his drink," Cinder handed her a small pill._

 _Emerald looked at it in concern, "This won't kill him, will it?"_

 _"Of course not," Cinder said, "We need him alive. This will only make him fall asleep. He might as well be comatose for ten hours. That's when you'll steal something of his."_

 _Emerald looked up, "Cinder, we aren't… there yet. He's shy if I suddenly say I wanted to stay over…" Emerald trailed off at Cinder's stare._

 _"That's why you'll sneak into his room," Cinder said, a-matter-of-factly._

 _"Oh," Emerald couldn't help but blush. Cinder caught on it._

 _"Emerald, do you actually like him?"_

 _Emerald tensed up a bit before answering, "Of course not. He's annoying."_

 _"Hm," Cinder raised an eyebrow, "It's okay if you like him. Perhaps if you do a good job, Salem can make it so you two can have a happy ending."_

Emerald climbed through the window of Sora's room. Sora was on his bed, he must have collapsed onto it when he got home. She immediately went to the book shelf, looking at every book. Then she went to his desk. Then she went through his bag and finally found what she was sent to find. A book, Emerald didn't know why Cinder wanted it, she knew better than to ask questions.

She smiled. Cinder would be pleased.

 _Salem can make it so you two can have a happy ending._

Honestly, Emerald did want that. For jobs like this, the marks would get handsy. She hated it, but grit her teeth and bared it, they got what they deserved in the end anyway. But not Sora, he had been nothing, but a gentleman. He would always ask her about her day first, and he was genuinely interested. He was so nice, and soon Emerald began to realize, the smile she put on around him wasn't forced, it was real. She really liked him… and she was stealing from him.

She looked back at his sleeping form. And for the first time in years, she felt guilty for what she was doing.

Stealing, was never personal, it was survival. Besides she took things from rich people, they could easily replace what she took. But deep down she knew, she was still hurting them, not physically, but mentally. Now she was doing it to Sora.

She remembered Cinder. She remembered the plan. Sora was strong but he couldn't stop what was coming. If Emerald did this, Cinder could save him from the plan, convince Salem to spar him.

But Sora would find out. He was a good guy, he would fight for his friends and if he found out Emerald was part of it.

An ache formed in Emerald's heart. She really didn't want to think about it.

The next day she went back to Cinder. The would-be maiden looked at Emerald, "Well?"

Emerald took a breath, "I'm sorry, I tore that place apart. The book wasn't there."

Cinder looked disappointed, but thankfully didn't blame Emerald.

"I guess he's smarter than he looks," Cinder said, "Stay on him, find that book."

Emerald nodded as Cinder left. Then her scroll rang. She picked it up and saw it was Sora. Now it was time to do something that was even harder than lying to Cinder. She answered the call.

"Hey Sora… there's something you need know… My team and I… Aren't really from Haven…"

 **I genuinely don't understand Emerald. I hope she gets a redemption, but I don't know if she deserves it. Here's to hope.**


End file.
